Servant of Evil (Diener des Bösen)
Servant of Evil, im deutschen Diener des Bösen, ist ein von Len Kagamine gesungenes Solo, das etwa 5:50 Minuten geht und ein Teil der sogenannten "Evil Saga" ist. Handlung Das Lied erzählt die selbe Handlung wie "Daughter of Evil", jedoch aus der Sicht von Len alias Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche, auch Allen Avadonia. In ihrer Kindheit sind Riliane und Allen getrennt. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter wird Riliane die neue Königin und Allen, der bei einem Bekannten der Königsfamilie aufwuchs, wird ihr Diener. Jedoch erkennt Riliane Allen nicht, da dieser vor Jahren für Tod erklärt wurde. Riliane ist alles andere als eine gute Königin, sie kürzt Gelder und zertört ihr eigenes Königreich. Als Allen im Königreich Elphegort spazieren geht, verliebt er sich in die wunderhübsche Michaela, welche grünes langes Haar besitzt. Als Riliane heraus findet, dass Kyle Marlon, der junge Prinz in den Riliane verliebt ist, sich in ein wunderhübsches Mädchen mit grünen Haar, aus dem Königreich Elphegort hat, verliebt hat, fängt sie den sogenannten "Green Hunt" an. Der "Green Hunt" ist ein Jagd, bei der Riliane ihre Männer nach Elphegort ausgesandt hat, die Häuser in Brand setzten und Mädchen mit grünen Haar töteten. Sie wünschte sich, dass jedes Mädchen mit grünen Haaren getötet werden würde. Allen der ihren Wunsch erfüllen wollte tötete schließlich auch Michaela, dass Mädchen in das er verliebt war. Eines Tages fangen die Bewohner Lucifenias an sich zu wehren und starten eine Revolution. An der Spitze der Revolution steht Germaine Avadonia, welche als adoptiv Schwester mit Allen aufgewachsen war. Sie brechen bis zum Schloss vor und schaffen es mit diesem Putsch das Schloss zu übernehmen. Ihr Ziel ist es die Königin zustürzen und sie hinzurichten. In der Panik die im Schloss enstand tauschen Allen mit Riliane Kleider, worauf Riliane flieht und Allen an ihrer Stelle hingerichtet wird. Lyrics Japanisch= 君は王女　僕は召使 運命分かつ　哀れな双子 君を守る　その為ならば 僕は悪にだってなってやる 期待の中僕らは生まれた 祝福するは教会の鐘 大人たちの勝手な都合で 僕らの未来は二つに裂けた たとえ世界の全てが 君の敵になろうとも 僕が君を守るから 君はそこで笑っていて 君は王女　僕は召使 運命分かつ　哀れな双子 君を守る　その為ならば 僕は悪にだってなってやる 隣の国へ出かけたときに 街で見かけた緑のあの娘 その優しげな声と笑顔に 一目で僕は恋に落ちました だけど王女があの娘のこと 消してほしいと願うなら 僕はそれに応えよう どうして？涙が止まらない 君は王女　僕は召使 運命分かつ　狂おしき双子 「今日のおやつはブリオッシュだよ」 君は笑う　無邪気に笑う もうすぐこの国は終わるだろう 怒れる国民たちの手で これが報いだというのならば 僕はあえて　それに逆らおう 「ほら僕の服を貸してあげる」 「これを着てすぐお逃げなさい」 「大丈夫僕らは双子だよ」 「きっとだれにもわからないさ」 僕は王女　君は逃亡者 運命分かつ　悲しき双子 君を悪だというのならば 僕だって同じ　血が流れてる むかしむかしあるところに 悪逆非道の王国の 頂点に君臨してた とても可愛い僕の姉弟 たとえ世界の全てが 君の敵になろうとも 僕が君を守るから 君はどこかで笑っていて 君は王女　僕は召使 運命分かつ　哀れな双子 君を守る　その為ならば 僕は悪にだってなってやる もしも生まれ変われるならば その時はまた遊んでね |-|Romaji= Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi no mamoru sono tame naraba Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru Kitai nonaka bokura wa umareta Shuku-fuku suruwa kyoukai no kane Otona tachi no katte na tsugou de Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa Tatoe sekai no subete ga Kimi no teki ni narou tomo Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara Kimi wa sokode waratte ite Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba Boku wa aku ni datte yaru Tonari no kunie dekaketa tokini Machi de mikaketa midori no anoko Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni Hitome dee boku wa koi ni ochi-masita Dakedo oujo ga anoko no koto Kesite hoshii to negau nara Boku wa sore ni kotae you Dousite? Namida ga tomara-nai Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago "Kyou no oyatsu wa Brioche dayo" Kimi wa warau mujyaki ni warau Mousugu kono kuni wa owaru darou Ikareru kokumin tachi no tede Korega mukui dato iuno naraba Boku wa aete soreni sakara-ou "Hora boku no fuku kasite ageru" "Kore wo kite sugu onige-nasai" "Daijyoubu bokura wa futago dayo" "Kitto dare nimo wakara naisa" Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago Kimi wo aku dato iuno naraba Boku datte onaji chiga nagare-teru Mukashi mukashi aru tokoroni Aku-gyaku hidou no oukoku no Chouten ni kun-rin siteta Totemo KAWAII boku no kyoudai Tatoe sekai no subete ga Kimi no teki ni narou tomo Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara Kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru Moshimo umare kawareru naraba Sono toki wa mata ason de ne |-|Englisch= You are my princess I am only your servant We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on Even if the whole world turns against you I'll become the only evil that is on your side Our fates were decided on the day we came Bells of the church tolling their blessings the same Our elders were selfish for some reasons Thus we grew apart with the passing seasons If every creature alive hates you I'll be there waiting, always true So please keep smiling like you always do None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew! You are my princess I am only your servant We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on Even if the whole world turns against you I'll become the only evil that is on your side I came to visit a beautiful country There, a girl of green is what I happened to see She was kind with a bright smile and grace Her image from my mind I could not efface However if my princess wishes her gone This order will not be something long drawn Only one question do I have of this Why, for the first time, are my tears not of bliss? You are my princess I am only your servant We are twins that destiny has forced suffering on "Today brioche will be served with your tea" The only gesture you had was a coy laugh Soon the people may come to punish us While we deserve it, you have no need to fuss I will, to the end, fight who they send "Please exchange our clothing, to have this war mend" "As long as you wear this, come what will" "No one will notice, and you they cannot kill" "I ask you to not worry about me" "As I said, we are twins, there's no difference to see!" I am the princess You became a criminal We are twins that destiny chooses to inflict pain If all the world believes that you are evil Then I am evil as well, because I share your blood There was a country with an "evil" rule So they thought, and I say that they comprise a fool The only person who had any say Was my cute sister who remains free this day If every creature alive hates you I'll be there waiting, always true So please keep smiling like you always do None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew! You are my princess I am only your servant We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on Even if the whole world turns against you I'll become the only evil that is on your side If we are ever reborn I want you to know That I would like to be able to be with you again |-|Deutsch= Du bist meine Prinzessin und ich diene dir Unser Schicksal gepeinigt als Zwillingspaar Nur für dich ganz allein werd ich wie der Teufel sein Und werde dich von allen Qualen befrei’ n Man hat schon sehr früh von uns einiges verlangt Das Licht hatten wir grade erst erblickt Die Kirchenglocke hatte uns den Segen gebracht Aus selbstsüchtigem Grund wurden wir getrennt Selbst wenn sich die Welt als Feind erklärt Werde ich mein Leben opfern für dich Verlier niemals dein Lächeln, das man dir gab Es verzaubert mich ich beschütze dich Du bist meine Prinzessin und ich diene dir Unser Schicksal gepeinigt als Zwillingspaar Nur für dich ganz allein werd ich wie der Teufel sein Und werde dich von allen Qualen befrei’ n Als ich in des Nachbarlandes zu Besuche war Sah ich dieses Mädchen mit dem schillernd grünen Haar Ihre sanfte Stimme und das lächelnde Gesicht Hab mich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt Aber wenn die Prinzessin es einfach nicht will Sie sich wünscht, dass das Mädchen nicht existier So les ich dir den Wunsch von deinen Lippen ab Doch sag, warum kann ich nicht aufhören zu wein’ Du bist meine Prinzessin und ich diene dir Unser Schicksal als liebliches Zwillingspaar Heut sevier’ ich Brionche es ist köstlich los probiert Und du zeigst mir dein Lächeln voller Unschuld gefüllt Dieses Königreich hat seine Untertanen verlor’ n Der Hass in ihren Augen lässt das Königreich erstarr’ n Ist es das, was du dir all die Zeit herbeigesehnt hast Doch ich diene nur dir ich schütz dich vor dieser Qual Bitte nehmt nun meine Kleider vertraut nur mir allein Zieht sie an und flieht so schnell, ja so schnell wie es geht Wir sind Zwillinge und ich beschütze nur dich Niemand wird je bemerken, was hier grad geschah Nun bin ich die Prinzessin und du ein Flüchtling Unser Schicksal als trauriges Zwillingspaar Und wenn man mich als Teufel bezeichnen mag Es ist mir egal ich bleib immer bei dir Es war mal vor langer Zeit ein bestimmter Ort Da lebten böse Menschen in einem Königreich Auf dem Thron da herrschte eine über dieses Reich Meine Zwillingsschwester sie war wunderbar Auch wenn die ganze Welt ein Feind geworden war Werde ich dich beschützen vor jeder Qual Als schenke mir noch ein letztes Mal Dein lächeln, das man dir gab Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Story of Evil Kategorie:The Evillious Chronicles Kategorie:Akuno-P Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Die Sieben Todessünden Kategorie:Hall of Legend